


Slime Mother

by FestivalGrey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Monsters, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Slime, Teratophilia, Transformation, slime transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestivalGrey/pseuds/FestivalGrey
Summary: She could handle the quest on her own. They were only slimes. What was the worst they could possibly do to her?
Relationships: Adventurer/Slime Monsters
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Slime Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bit of an experiment; I really like seeing RPG/game mechanics in visual art, so I tried to apply them to written format! Let me know what you think. And if you like more stuff like this, [check out my Twitter!](https://twitter.com/FestivalGrey)

[current quest objective: eliminate all slimes in the Well of Spawning.]

“Huph! Hahh! _Graahh!_ ”

The barbarian swung her sword two-handed, grunting as she did so. The creatures crowding around her, a variety of slimes, fell before her blade.

“Accursed things,” she hissed between clenched teeth, “why are you so impervious to the bite of good steel?”

It’s not as though her blade was useless—far from it, in fact. The creatures fell like any other. But for what they were—beasts ranging from the size of an apple to as large as a healthy ram—it took far too many swings for her liking.

She had spurned the assistance of others in town, had turned her nose up at any costly magical artifacts. They were _slimes._ She’d cut down direwolves, gone face to face with manticores, tangled with _dragons_ —they were hardly threats!

The slimes came in an array of colors—bright yellow and solid purple and lush green and sweet red. There appeared to be no sense or consistency to them, except that each one was solid all the way through without deviation. Uniformly, they wore the same infuriating face—two dot eyes and a perpetual, almost childlike grin. Still, they were monsters like any other, and she would cut them down with impunity.

A large orange one oozed at her and she drove it back with a two-handed swing of her blade, the steel cleaving into its gel—but then a small, melon-sized one the color of sapphires lunged through the air, landing on her hand and immediately encompassing it.

[status: grappled (weak). stamina reduction (temporary), two-handed penalty (temporary), movement speed penalty (temporary)]

“Damn!” she cursed. The thing had swallowed her sword hand! It squelched around her hand, cooing and babbling in its nonsense voice, and the pressure made her drop her blade. She staggered back, gripping at the thing wriggling about her wrist, beating at it futilely with her other hand. Around her, the eager-looking slimes quivered, some oozing towards her.

The slime squelched again and there was an odd… _sensation…_ that suddenly passed through the adventurer’s body, a pins-and-needles feeling that danced through her flesh and settled as a pleasing fire down in her loins and in the burning of her cheeks.

[lust increase (temporary). intelligence reduction (temporary). wisdom reduction (temporary). will reduction (temporary).]

Finding herself panting, the blush in her cheeks growing, the adventurer blinked. What was… happening?

The slime squeezed happily.

[corruption attempt: failed.]

She shook her head. Whatever this was, she had to stop it!

It squeezed again, trying to seep into her.

[corruption attempt: failed.]

Hoisting her arm high overhead, she grunted and swept her arm down, _smashing_ her wrist, and the accompanying passenger, into a nearby boulder.

[corruption attem—]

The force hurt her wrist, but it hurt the slime more. It lost control, trickling off of her and seeping down into the cavern floor.

[grapple attempt: end! stamina restored. two-handed and movement speed penalty end.]

Though she still felt flushed and disoriented, the barbarian had enough presence of mind to pick up her blade, swinging it just in time to stop a far larger slime from encompassing her. She set to work against the remaining creatures, making sure to keep an eye on the more agile small ones. As she fought, her mind seemed to clear, and she felt more confident and focused.

[lust reduced. intelligence restored. wisdom restored. will restored.]

By the time the last of the slimes was in pieces, never to congeal again, she felt back to normal. That had been… unusual. Alarming, even. But the barbarian shook her head. There was no reason to quit now. She’d faced down greater monsters than this before. She’d just have to be more careful in the future. Besides, the reward was _quite_ hefty.

The Well of Spawning was a vast yawning chasm, illuminated by the eerie glow of turquoise crystals embedded in the walls. The air was hot and humid, almost like a jungle, and wallside springs set high in the chasm sprayed trickles of water down the walls. The hero pressed cautiously down, wiping out every slime she found along the way. Though none of the group she found matched the earlier horde, she knew that there would doubtless be an even bigger group waiting at the bottom.

She was right.

The mass of slimes at the bottom of the Well of Spawning had to be at least two dozen strong, a panoply of shapes and sizes and colors, each with those infuriating goofy smiles and those babbling, nonsensical voices.

“Right,” she said, hefting the blade. “Let’s get to it.”

The outer monsters were moderate-sized, combining heft with respectable speed. She cleaved into them, one after another, and they went down slow but steady.

The bigger ones were in the middle and were slowly making their way to her. Truth be told, if she could clear the small and medium ones out before they reached her, she’d be in the clear.

The smaller ones were the real tricky ones. They lunged at her as the earlier one had, able to leap airborne with deceptive speed. Though they went down in one swing, it was still chancy. Thankfully, she had learned from her previous encounter. She had this in the bag.

“Enough!” she bellowed, narrowly side-stepping a small, lunging slime and cleaving it in two. “Do you really think to test me?”

As if in answer, one of the moderately-sized ones did something it was not supposed to: it lunged right at her with blinding speed.

The adventurer had a split second of shock before she swept into action, cleaving her blade sideways. It slashed through the slime, cutting into it but not halting its momentum. Before she knew it, the thing had barreled into her. She staggered sideways, nearly toppling as it encompassed her legs below the knees.

[status: grappled (strong). major stamina reduction (temporary), immobilized (temporary).]

Like its smaller cousin who had caught her earlier, this slime wasted no time in summoning that strange pins-and-needles feeling. The adventurer gasped as for the second time that day she felt herself feeling woozy and worked up.

[lust increase (temporary). intelligence reduction (temporary). wisdom reduction (temporary). will reduction (temporary).]

More of the slimes were crowding around her, babbling happily. Even the one subsuming her legs in its jelly appeared to have mostly healed from her sword slash. Summoning her will, the hero swung her blade down two-handed, but her lack of focus sabotaged her. The blow was weak and the blade sunk harmlessly into the slime, which tugged the sword out of her hands. As it did so, small tendrils snaked out of the creature. The tendrils wound up both her legs, stroking the back of her knees and caressing her thighs. The pins-and-needles feeling _exploded_ at the tendrils’ touch.

[lust increase (temporary). lust increase (temporary). lust increase (temporary).]

Every touch from the creature made it harder and harder for the adventurer to think. What was happening? Why was she so… worked up? So hot? She found herself panting, tongue lolling from her mouth, her loins flush with arousal and need. This was bad… she had to stop this, somehow…

Almost mechanically, she raised a fist and swung it down into the slime that was encompassing her. Her fist landed with a harmless _plop_ and was immediately enveloped by the slime. The tendrils were dangerously close to her sex now; the monster had a good grip on her. Somewhere in the haze of lust, the barbarian recognized that she probably wasn’t going to escape without outside help.

That fact should have worried her, but for some reason, it didn’t. And the lack of worry was itself worrisome—but again, she just couldn’t find reason to care…

The tendrils suddenly _squeezed_ around her, a pressure echoed by the body of the thing around her legs.

[corruption attempt: failed.]

Her body reeled. Something had been narrowly averted. But what…

One of the tendrils reached her sex. The slime contained unique properties—it corroded clothes while leaving flesh and body pristine. Her skirt and undergarments disappeared like snow in summer, and the tendril gently stroked her outer lips.

[lust increase (temporary). intelligence reduction (temporary). wisdom reduction (temporary). will reduction (temporary). lust increase (temporary).]

More of those silly old thoughts left her head. What was she worried about again? The thing holding her wasn’t trying to hurt her, was it? It had such an endearing grin. Plus, it seemed _interested_ in her… she smiled. Well, that was fine! She was _quite_ worked up, after all.

As she relaxed, the rest of the slimes surrounded her. They too pressed against her body, cooing and quivering with excitement.

[status: grappled (whole body). massive stamina reduction (temporary), immobilized (temporary).]

She didn’t mind, but nor did she pay them too much heed. The main event was about to begin!

The tendril luxuriously pressed inside of her.

[status: penetrated. minor HP loss. lust increase (temporary). movement penalty.]

The barbarian arched her head back and moaned in pleasure, the noise echoed by the slimes around her. The tendril was supple and pliant, and pressed deeper and deeper without having to apply too much force or pressure.

Meanwhile, the other slimes had each claimed part of her body, the rest of her clothes dissolving under their unique touch. The sword was cast aside, forgotten. She probably wouldn’t even have recognized it was hers.

They united in their attempts to convert her.

[corruption attempt: failed.]

Amidst the haze of the tendril gently stroking inside of her, the barbarian recognized a weird sensation, like the sun poking out from behind a cloud only to vanish again. She tried to focus, but it was hard—very hard. What was…?

The slimes, undeterred, tried again.

[corruption attempt: successful! beginning corruption…]

Suddenly, even amidst her hazy, thoughtless brain and the bliss of having the slime plumb her, the barbarian’s eyes widened in shock. The vague staticy feeling that had been dancing through her body spiked, and then she felt it settle in every pore and fiber and cell. She was… changing.

[corruption increase. lust increase (permanent). intelligence reduction (permanent). wisdom reduction (permanent). will reduction (permanent).]

But then everything went away, all her worries and wondering. All that mattered was trying to sate that incredible fire inside of her, the drive that was growing unquenchable… the slime below was picking up the pace to try and meet her needs.

[corruption increase. trait acquired: docile. trait acquired: slime body. mobility reduction (permanent). HP increase (permanent). defense increase (permanent.)]

She blinked, blinked again. She felt… soft. Warm. Like she could just ooze or seep everywhere. Like she didn’t have a care in the world. Glancing down at herself, she noted that her once-tan skin seemed almost translucent and pliant, taking on a shade of robin’s-egg blue. If it wasn’t for the color, it would be hard to tell where her body ended and the slimes began…

[corruption increase. intelligence reduction (permanent). wisdom reduction (permanent). will reduction (permanent). HP increase (permanent.) mobility reduction (permanent.) trait acquired: hyperfertile. trait acquired: inarticulate.]

The tendril between her legs had thickened greatly, but with her new, elastic body, she didn’t mind at all. It gave her nothing but pleasure, and she squealed with delight, her voice rising wordlessly; she had lost track of language along the way, lost the ability to vocalize anything specific. She didn’t miss it. She _couldn’t._

The slimes underneath her babbled happily in response, their voices rising and commingling as one, and then the tendril tensed and a thinner, more viscous slime jetted into her. If she looked down, she could see it as a discolored blob within her otherwise uniformly blue body.

[status: impregnated. corruption increase. mobility reduction (temporary). stamina reduction (temporary). lust increase (temporary). trait acquired: maternal instincts. quest failed: “Well Watchers.” new quest acquired: “Squeezin’ Out Slimes.” (quest is repeatable, amount of times: infinite).]

The breeder stroked her tummy with wonder, delighting in the sensation of the slime within her. She could already feel it congealing into something new, a type of creature that blended their colors together. Smiling, the breeder cooed and babbled. The other slimes withdrew, some of the larger ones forming a protective phalanx around her. She seeped down against the cavern floor, plump and round, halfway between the shape of a woman and a uniform mound of slime, delightfully happy, feeling the slime inside of her intermingling with hers and changing her even more.

[corruption increase. lust increase (permanent). fertility increase (permanent). intelligence reduction (permanent). wisdom reduction (permanent). will reduction (permanent). HP increase (permanent.) mobility reduction (permanent.) defense increase (permanent). …corruption complete! race change: slime thrall (former: human). class change: slime mother (former: barbarian).]

The breeder lost track of time down there in the Well of Spawning… how many slimes did she give birth to? How many times was she happily impregnated full of little beasties again? Time didn’t really matter to a slime; to her, it could have been ten years or ten days. It didn’t matter to the breeder that much anyway. Life was simple, life was pleasant, and she knew exactly what she was: a slime mother.

And that was fine by her.


End file.
